yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Black Luster Ritual
| romaji_name = Kaosu no Gishiki | trans_name = Chaos Ritual | image = BlackLusterRitual-YGLD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Ritual | passcode = 55761792 | ritualmonster = Black Luster Soldier | effect_types = Effect | vilore = Lá này được dùng để Triệu hồi Tế lễ "Black Luster Soldier". Bạn cũng phải Hi sinh các quái thú từ tay hoặc sân của bạn sao cho tổng Cấp bằng 8 trở lên. | lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. | fr_lore = Cette carte est utilisée pour Invoquer Rituellement "Soldat du Lustre Noir". Vous devez aussi Sacrifier des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain dont le Niveau total est égal à min. 8. | de_lore = Diese Karte wird verwendet, um „Schwarz Glänzender Soldat“ als Ritualbeschwörung zu beschwören. Du musst zusätzlich Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbieten, deren gemeinsame Stufe 8 oder mehr entspricht. | it_lore = Questa carta viene utilizzata per Evocare tramite Rituale "Glorioso Soldato Nero". Devi anche offrire come Tributo, dalla tua mano o Terreno, mostri il cui Livello totale sia pari o superiore a 8. | pt_lore = Este card é usado para a Invocação-Ritual de "Soldado do Lustro Negro". Você também deve oferecer como Tributo monstros da sua mão ou do campo cuja soma dos Níveis seja igual a 8 ou mais. | es_lore = Esta carta se usa para la Invocación por Ritual de "Soldado del Brillo Negro". También debes Sacrificar monstruos en tu mano o Campo cuyos Niveles totales sean 8 o más. | ja_lore = 「カオス・ソルジャー」の降臨に必要。①：自分の手札・フィールドから、レベルの合計が８以上になるようにモンスターをリリースし、手札から「カオス・ソルジャー」を儀式召喚する。 | tsc_lore = A ritual summoning a "Black Luster Soldier" with a Tribute. For this ritual, a "Gaia the Fierce Knight," etc., is needed. | eds_lore = This card is used to Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a Tribute. | gx1_lore = This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Rituals (Common) The Warriors (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = Approach the Hotties (Common) | gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Rare) | ntr_sets = Infinite Illusion (Common) | sdd_sets = Black Luster Soldier (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 13 | dm2_number = 670 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0290 | archseries = Chaos | related_to_archseries = * Black Luster Soldier (archetype) * Blue-Eyes | action = Tributes as an effect | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | database_id = 4676 }}